galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Crossroads, Part Ⅱ
Crossroads, Part Ⅱ is an episode of the 2004 TV series Battlestar Galactica and aired during the show's third season. Plot As Anders and Tory continue to hear the strange music and begin making love, Chief Tyrol is awakened by the music. Both he and Colonel Tigh begin their own searches for its source, but neither can find it. On the hangar deck, Anders realizes that Tyrol is humming the strange music, and the two agree that it sounds like something from childhood. After receiving an injection for her cancer treatments in sickbay, Roslin has another vision of the opera house on Kobol. Also in sickbay, Sharon enters the same vision while holding Hera in her arms and both women wake up screaming. Sharon confirms having shared the experience and likens it to the Cylon ability of "projection." They proceed to question Caprica Six in her cell, and immediately discover that she was in the same dream. Caprica talks of feeling compelled to protect Hera. The trial resumes and Gaeta takes the witness stand. He perjures himself by saying that Baltar willingly signed the death order to have Roslin, Zarek, and others executed. Rather than attempting to prove this during cross-examination, however, Lampkin acts on Lee Adama's suggestion and moves for a mistrial, based on prejudicial statements Admiral Adama had made to Lee concerning Baltar's guilt and the trial's outcome. Lee then takes the witness stand, but refuses to testify against his father, instead returning to Lampkin's original line of argument that Baltar, for all his failings, could not be faulted for the tragedy on New Caprica. By a vote of 3 to 2, the tribunal finds him not guilty and the courtroom erupts in furor. His service having been completed, Lampkin abandons Baltar. Reflecting on the trial, Baltar wonders how he will survive. In CIC, Admiral Adama admits to Roslin's dissatisfaction that he was one of the "not guilty" voters. When the fleet makes the final jump into the Ionian Nebula, Roslin feels faint and a few seconds later all of the ships suffer a power outage and drift. The Galactica crew struggles to restore power. Moving through the darkness and trying to hide his face, Baltar is suddenly surrounded by three people, including the woman who had asked him to bless her child. They take him to what they tell him is "his new life." Caprica Six returns again to the opera house and sees herself, Baltar and Hera looking up at the glowing, robed apparitions of the Final Five Cylons looking down on them from a balcony. Compelled by their own shared auditory hallucination, Tory, Colonel Tigh, Tyrol, and Anders converge on the Galactica gym, where they all hum the melody together, then sing the lyrics, and come to the distressing conclusion that they are all Cylons. When power is restored, DRADIS identifies four Cylon basestars bearing down on the fleet and Admiral Adama orders general quarters. All of the newly discovered Cylons return to their posts but are wary of what they might do. As the other pilots scramble to their ships, Lee returns to his locker to grab his flight gear, despite having been removed from flight status. After launch, Apollo separates from the other Vipers to chase a new DRADIS contact in the nebula. The contact turns out to be Starbuck; she tells a surprised Apollo that she has found Earth, and that she will lead them there. As the Cylon and Galactica fleets prepare for battle, the camera zooms out (to show the entire galaxy), and zooms back (also with a 2D rotation of 180 degrees clockwise) in elsewhere in the galaxy to show a single planet: Earth. Production Writing The trial sequences of Crossroads were heavily altered ahead of production due to director Michael Rymer seeing a storyline involving anti-Sagittaron racism to be superfluous. Part II would have opened up with the defence being handed a video tape showing President Baltar personally executing a Sagittaron on New Caprica following the collapse of the prosecution's death list evidence. This would lead to Apollo proving the incident had nothing to do with the Cylon occupation, revealing it would be necessary to prevent a blood-bath during a Marine raid on a Sagittaron isolationist outpost, which was hording food during a famine. This execution was in the style of T.E. Laurence executing Gasim in Laurence of Arabia. A rejected idea for the cliffhanger was for Starbuck to appear in Apollo's quarters, though this was changed to her being out in a Viper. This was changed to make it clearer Starbuck has come back physically rather than being like Head Six and Head Baltar, only seen by Apollo."He that Believeth in Me" podcast. Sources External links *Moore podcast *Bonus podcast Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes written by Mark Verheiden Category:Episodes directed by Michael Rymer